U.S. Navy (Capcomverse)
The United States Navy is a heroic naval faction featured in Capcom's 19XX series as well as Carrier Air Wing (in Japan, it was titled after this), based on the real-life counterpart that exists as one of the main branches of the U.S. Army, especially in the Second World War. ''19XX series'' The U.S. Navy appeared more prominently in the first 2 entries of the series: 1942 and 1943: The Battle of Midway. Super Ace, the anonymous pilot and the series protagonist on both of these shoot 'em up video games, is one of their notable enforcers who are mainly waged the pacific movement against the tyrannical Imperial Japanese Navy from occupying territories around the pacific as their activities during the part of World War II. Though still present on later installments, the American Navy's role diminished with the introduction of fighter aircraft from other countries. ''Carrier Air Wing'' The U.S. Navy featured again as a protagonist organization in this video game. The Captain ordered the 3 best pilots: Rick Ford, James Roy and Mark Olson, to resist the Middle Eastern terrorist faction known as Rabu right after their first attack in Tokyo as their alert to wage war. Notable Warriors in the U.S. Navy Super Ace Super Ace is anonymously the main playable protagonist in both classic Capcom-produced video arcade games 1942 and 1943: The Battle of Midway. He is a legendary ace pilot who entered the conflict in the Pacific theater of the Second World War with Lockheed P-38 Lightning, the American fighter plane he piloted and mascot of Capcom's 194X series. In the year 1942, he is also a member of the naval striking force in their mission to fly across the Pacific Ocean and reach Tokyo, serving as a recon unit for the American naval fleet operated by the U.S. Navy while fending off the forces of the recurring opponent faction known as the Imperial Japanese Navy. Following the sequel, he is a part of the resistance pilots who detects the entire Japanese fleet during another reconnaissance mission, which is given to the Allied mission of raiding an enemy fleet and destroy a huge imperial Japanese battleship named Yamato. Needless to say, Super Ace is the predecessor to Carrier Airwing pilots Rick Ford, Mark Olson, and James Roy. The Captain The Captain is a non-playable and supporting character in Carrier Air Wing (U.S Navy in Japan), appeared as a portrait. He is the fleet commander of the U.S. Navy who is in charge during the war with Rabu. In every mission briefing of the game, he commands the USS Carl Vinson aircraft carrier to give the player respective information about new missions and the main target on boss' weak points at the end of each level. He also helps the player to perform through 10 deadly missions in taking down Rabu with air and ground resistance even selling them weapons and power-up items. However, it is enough to challenge the most courageous gamers. This character is also a resemblance of his real-life counterpart, Sean Connery, who was retired from Scottish acting production. Rick Ford Rick Ford (born in New York City) is one of the three playable pilot protagonists (along with James Roy and Mark Olson) in the horizontal side-scrolling shooter game titled Carrier Air Wing (U.S Navy in Japan), a spiritual sequel of U.N Squadron (Area 88 in Japan). Born in New York, USA, he is first placed in his respective class at the U.S Navy "Top-Gun" fighter combat school and known to be unmatched in air-to-air combat. He also pilots F-14 Tomcat as his main jet fighter to use for what he has been learned from his past before the events of a game. When Rabu has launched the first attack in Tokyo, he and his fellow pilots have started an aerial campaign under their air captain's orders to put a stop on their enemies from global terrorism. James Roy James Roy (born in Louisiana) is one of the playable pilots (the other ones are Rick Ford and Mark Olson) in horizontal side-scrolling arcade game and a spiritual sequel of U.N Squadron (Area 88 in Japan), Carrier Air Wing (U.S Navy in Japan). Born in Louisiana, USA, James is a member of the U.S. Navy Blue Angels Acrobatics Team and his adroit handling of his jet fighter gives him an advantage for air and ground combat. Long time before a war with Rabu, he pilots his main plane called F/A-18 Hornet, which is capable of resisting both air and ground enemies. Mark Olson Mark Olson (born in the American state of Michigan) is a playable character along with fellow pilots Rick Ford and James Roy in an arcade shoot 'em up game Carrier Air Wing (U.S Navy in Japan), which is spiritual sequel to U.N Squadron (Area 88 in Japan). Originated in Michigan, USA, Mark is a former leader of U.S Navy Squad, who is known for dropping a bomb anywhere under any conditions as the master of air-to-ground combat. In another thing before the game events during the war with fictional middle-eastern organization and true antagonistic force known as Rabu, the only fighter he pilots is A-6E intruder, a preceded jet fighter of its another variant EA-6B Prowler. Gallery File:Pilot_ford.png|In-game portrait of Rick Ford. File:Pilot_roy.png|In-game portrait of James Roy. File:Pilot_olson.png|In-game portrait of Mark Olson. File:Pic_captain.png|In-game portrait of the Captain. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Good Corporations Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Titular Category:Male